Darkest Days
by Stickman22
Summary: OC story! When Crimson finds a mysterious girl with no memory, a young man with bird pokemon and a mysterious past, Everything is not what it use to be.
1. Prologue

SM22: Hello, this is called Darkest Days. I was orginally going to collab with other people on a Pokemon fanfiction wiki, but decided not to!

Crimson: Can we just start?

SM22: Anyway, Verde, do the disclaimer!

Verde: SM22 does NOT own pokemon!

SM22: but I own the OC's in this story! Begin!

* * *

Crimson was trying to keep on his journey, for his dead parents. He wasn't home when his parents were killed. He was confused on why the killer killed his parents, was the killer looking for him? As he walked along Johto's Route 32, he wondered about this. The brown-haired young man wasn't paying attention, and tripped over something. He looked around to see what he tripped over, What he tripped over was an Eevee. He pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the fox pokemon, the pokeball just bounced off harmlessly.

"So you belong to someone, I wonder who," Crimson said to the pokemon. The pokemon ran into one of the bushes, and then it turned around, wanting Crimson to follow it. Crimson followed the pokemon until they reached a girl who seemed to be fainted. Crimson called out his Riolu.

"Riolu, use Wake-Up Slap," Crimson said to his Riolu. The Aura pokemon hit the girl, causing her to wake up. She sat up, and looked around, like she didn't know where she was.

"Where am I," the girl asked.

"You're on Route 32 in Johto," Crimson said.

Who am I?"

"I don't know." Crimson saw that the girl's starter pokemon was Totodile.

"How about I call you Azure," Crimson asked.

"I like that name," the girl replied, smiling ", So, what do they call you?"

"Crimson, Crimson Flare," Crimson replied, streching his hand out to Azure, who grabbed his hand, and pulled herself up.

"You look like a ranger, so why are you here," Crimson asked. Azure shrugged her shoulders. Crimson felt his pokegear buzz to life. He grabbed the blue machine and read the text from his cousin, Red.

_**Are You Coming?**_

_**-Red**_

"I forgot," Crimson said, calling someone.

"Hey, Gray," Crimson said into the pokegear ",I need you to pick me and my friend up. Thanks!"

"Who was that," Azure asked.

"It was someone whose going to pick us up," Crimson replied.

A few minutes later, a young man wearing a open orange shirt and jeans rode up to Azure and Crimson.

"Whose this, yer girlfriend," the young man asked.

"Don't be bloody insane Gray, she's someone who I just met," Crimson said ", She has amnesia!"

"Oh, well hop on, I get you to Red's," Gray said as Crimson and Azure got on the bike.

* * *

SM22: Did you like it? Please review, and if you flame. *Pulls out M3 Benelli*


	2. Chapter I

SM22: Hey, I'm back, so, did you miss me.

Crimson: Stickman22 doesn't own Pokemon.

SM22: This chapter is in Verde Leaf Volkner or Verde's PoV.

* * *

Running, It was all I knew. My father was a gym leader. After he suffered one too many loses, he took his damn anger out on me, his son. So after the third time, I tried to leave, he sent his Pidgeot after me, It attacked me with those sharp talons, but my dad forgot one thing: I had it's Pokeball. I just returned it to its Pokeball, and disapeared from the world, went under the radar. Then I met these three travelers. I was riding on my Pidgeot when I crashed into a blue bike.

"Hey, what the hell," I said, opening my eyes. I saw three travelers, a pokemon ranger, a trainer, and a swordsman.

"I am so sorry, but why are you in a hurry," I asked.

"We were on our way to Pallet Town," The trainer said.

"I could get you there," I said, standing up ", Volkner, get me and these travelers to Pallet Town!" The bird flew and grabbed all of us, placing all of us on his back.

"Volkner is the name of the Bird Pokemon gym leader," the trainer started ",Is he your..."

"Don't you dare finish that damn sentence," I said ", By the way, I'm Verde Leaf."

"I'm Crimson," The trainer said ", The swordsman is Gray, and the girl, we call her Azure."

"Is she your girlfriend," I asked.

"Well, she isn't, she has amnesia, I found her," Crimson said, flustered a deep red.

"Well, anyway, to answer you question, yes, Volkner is my father, I left because he would take his anger out on me, so I stole his Pidgeot. We're here." I told Pidgeo to go down, allowing us to land on the ground.

* * *

Review! This time, if you flame *pulls out sentry guns*


End file.
